Love is love is love is love is love (trad française)
by Fafsernir
Summary: [Soulmate AU, dans Torchwood] Des fois, Ianto oubliait cette histoire d'âme-soeur. Puis son âme-soeur se teignait les cheveux, et Ianto la détestait. {Traduction}


_C'était ma façon de réagir sur ce qui s'était passé à Orlando, le 12 juin. Le titre vient du discours de Lin-Manuel Miranda (qui a écrit/chante dans Hamilton, écoutez ce musical si possible) pour son Tony Awards, discours qu'on peut retrouver sur internet je suppose. (J'ai peut-être pleuré devant, mais bon, c'est un secret)_

 _Traduction de mon propre travail, posté sous le même nom en anglais, sous la demande du guest_ **Harkness-Jones** _:) J'espère que tu verras/liras, et merci pour ton intérêt pour mes fics c'est gentil. (j'ai pas relu et j'ai traduit vite fait, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me dire) Et n'hésitez à demander des traductions si quelque chose vous intéresse mais que vous ne comprenez pas ;)_

 **Prompt Idea** _("If you dye your hair, your soulmate's hair color changes as well (and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them because you just woke up with your hair colored like a rainbow and it's your first job interview at a prestigious company what the fuck. )")_ : **"** **Si vous teignez vos cheveux, la couleur de ceux de votre âme-sœur change aussi (et vous jurez que la seconde où vous voyez votre âme-sœur vous allez l'étrangler parce que vous venez juste de vous réveiller avec vos cheveux teints en arc-en-ciel et c'est votre premier entretien pour une grosse boîte, what the fuck)"** _(yup pas traduit le what the fuck)_

* * *

Ianto cassa presque son réveil en l'éteignant. Il était déjà réveillé depuis un moment, mais il était resté au lit, à attendre sans bouger.

Il soupira en récupérant le réveil du sol et le posa délicatement à sa place, sur la table. Il courut ensuite vers la salle de bain pour se doucher en deux minutes, montre en main. Il prit ensuite un petit-déjeuner en attendant que la buée s'évapore un peu de sa salle de bain, mais il eut quand même à nettoyer le miroir avec le revers de sa main pour se raser. Alors qu'il passait une nouvelle fois la main sur le miroir, parce qu'il devait bien voir son visage entier pour arranger rapidement ses cheveux, il se figea. La buée était de retour avant que lui-même ne reconnecte son cerveau. Il avait dû rêver.

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant un mélange de toutes les couleurs auxquelles il pouvait penser maintenant. Il avait des cheveux de couleur arc-en-ciel. Il avait des cheveux arc-en-ciel le jour d'un rendez-vous important.

Et il ne se sentit même pas coupable pour la pauvre personne qu'il venait juste d'insulter copieusement, seul face à son miroir. Il était au courant pour ces histoires d'âme-sœurs, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de trouver la sienne. Il n'allait pas se teindre les cheveux tous les jours pour chercher, en même temps. Mais maintenant il devait teindre ses cheveux en une couleur plus sombre avant l'après-midi pour éviter Jack qui allait sans aucun doute se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il n'allait pas le laisser savoir ce que son imbécile d'âme-sœur avait fait. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mentionner l'existence de son âme-sœur à son copain actuel... son ami avec bénéfices... à Jack.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et courut enfin hors de son appartement avant qu'il ne se mette en retard. Comme Jack n'était pas rentré la veille (et Ianto en était soulagé pour la première fois), il dut fermer son appartement en partant. Le Premier Ministre était à Cardiff pour des affaires importantes, et Torchwood devait le rencontrer, comme Torchwood Cardiff était devenu la branche la plus importante de l'organisation depuis le fiasco avec Torchwood Londres. Et comme Jack était «occupé», Ianto devait le remplacer, ce qui allait à Jack et le Premier Ministre. Le nouveau Premier Ministre ne portait pas Jack dans son cœur, sûrement parce qu'il liait Torchwood Cardiff à Londres, mais il appréciait quand même Ianto. Peut-être que la présence de Jack sur le Valiant quand Harold Saxon avait été tué n'aidait pas le nouveau à l'apprécier, aussi. Il avait était soulagé de savoir que Ianto ferait office de liaison plutôt que Jack. Et Ianto n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, s'il pouvait rendre service. Bien sûr, c'était avant de se réveiller et de remarquer sa nouvelle teinture.

Il jura silencieusement quand il entra dans le bureau. Et puis merde, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait après tout. Il ignora le message de Tosh qui lui disait de revenir aussi vite que possible parce que Jack était comiquement stupide, et éteignit son téléphone.

Comme le Premier Ministre ne passe pas l'heure à fixer ses cheveux, Ianto oublia. Il oublia vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'ascenseur du Hub. Oh, Jack. Et l'équipe, aussi. Tant pis.

La rencontre s'était bien passée, bien mieux que ce que Ianto avait prévu. Le politicien avait souri à la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux mais n'avait rien dit. Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Il n'avait pas changé le budget, c'était déjà une bonne chose, même si c'était plus du domaine de la Reine, mais Ianto n'avait rien dit pour ne pas le contrarier.

Quand il entra dans le hub, un lourd silence tomba quand tout le monde le remarqua. Un soudain cri déchira le silence et Ianto se rattrapa in extremis pour ne pas tomber quand Tosh se jeta dans ses bras. Que se passait-il ? Jack avait-il insupportable toute la matinée et elle était soulagée qu'il soit enfin là pour le calmer ?

\- Je suis tellement heureusement pour vous, Ianto !

Heureuse ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse ? Il ne la questionna pas, et Jack apparut enfin avec son sourire habituel et... pas sa couleur de cheveux habituelle. Ianto ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un jour Jack autrement qu'avec des cheveux foncés. Pourtant, il était là, portant fièrement sa nouvelle teinture, les mains sur les hanches. Et Ianto ne put que l'observer la bouche entrouverte. Il voulait courir à lui pour le claquer, histoire de supprimer ce sourire stupide parce qu'il avait fait ça exprès, le connard. Mais en même temps, la certitude que Jack était son âme-sœur s'encrait en lui, l'étouffant subitement, et il était ravi que Tosh soit toujours à côté de lui, le tenant par le bras. Il serait sûrement tombé si elle n'avait pas été là.

Hein ? Quoi ? Alors Jack était son âme-sœur ? Tout simplement ? Il l'était ? Ils étaient ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Étaient-ils plus ? Moins ? Et puis depuis quand Jack était-il au courant ? Parce qu'il en était parfaitement conscient, et semblait avoir attendu l'occasion parfaite pour en faire une blague. Oh, Ianto le détestait au moins autant qu'il l'aimait à ce moment-là. Quand il cligna des yeux et détourna enfin le regard, l'endroit était vide, sauf Jack qui courut à sa hauteur pour ébouriffer ses cheveux avec un sourire plus heureux qu'avant.

\- Je préfère sur toi.

Ianto le fit taire en l'embrassant, et passa ses doigts entre ses cheveux à son tour, surpris de remarquer que ça n'avait pas changé la sensation.

\- Tu vas me le payer, rit-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Alors comment allait le Premier Ministre ?

\- Ne... Juste... Tais-toi.

Ianto soupira puis plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Jack pour l'empêcher de rétorquer quelque chose d'autre.

Il aurait encore à teindre ses cheveux dans une couleur normale rapidement. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas sortir et poursuivre des extraterrestres comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas.


End file.
